


Near Miss [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock





	Near Miss [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134115) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



My continuing homage to theimprobable1!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Near Miss' by theimprobable1 read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929614) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
